omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilithmon
Character Synopsis Laylamon, known as Lilithmon in the Japanese version, is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords." She is believed to be the corrupted form on an Ophanimon who became known as the "Goddess of Darkness" by offering generosity towards vice. In the Digimon Fusion series, Laylamon is a member of the Bagra Army who is capricious and cruel and uses any means to achieve her goals. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 2-A | High 2-A Verse: Digimon Fusion Name: Lilithmon/Laylamon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-type Demon Lord Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 7 and 8; It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Regeneration (Mid-High), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation (On a cross-dimensional scale), Mind Control, Magic, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Aura, Summoning Material Entities, Can create Black Holes. Can ignore conventional durability by Corroding away the enemy, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth. This included coming back from non-existence), Abstract Existence (Embodies the sin of Lust in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can send others to the Dark Area where their essence is erased into nothingness and become aspects of the SGDL.), Existence Erasure, Absorption, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Like all Dark Area inhabitants, she is nonexistent), Life Force Absorption, Body Control, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Hypnosis, Curse Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Power Mimicry (Gains the abilities of those she absorbs), Life Force Draining, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa, Death Manipulation, Can lower an opponent's durability, Statistics Amplification, Magic and Ranged Attack Reflection, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Texture Blow | Nigh Omnipresence in her True Form Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Can easily destroy several zones from merely getting angry and stressed, battled with The Royal Knights) | Multiverse Level+ (As a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, she should be comparable to Barbamon and Beelzemon, the former of which commands the energy of the Dark Area and the latter traded blows with Megidramon. Should be roughly as powerful as the likes of Magnamon and Gallantmon, the ladder of which is equal to ChaosGallantmon, who is the death of universes) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Seven Demon Lords are Multiversal Constants who's existence are tied to The Multiverse and contains power infinitely greater than their avatars, some of which can contain with The X Anti-Bodies), Nazar Nail and Phantom Pain ignore conventional durability Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Belphemon, a native of the Dark Area, a world in which there is no time) | Immeasurable '''(Comparable to the Royal Knights, Fought Takumi's team) | '''Nigh-Omnipresent (Spread her presence across the Digital World multiverse, which is infinite) Lifting Ability: Superhuman | Possibly Class P+ via power-scaling | Class Z (Should be in the same league as Minervamon, Marsmon and Vulcanusmon) Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '''(Can damage AxeKnightmon) | '''Multiversal+ (Comparable to Leviamon, who is a threat to all of existence) | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Easily staved off blows from AxeKnightmon) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to the rest of the Seven Great Demon Lords) | '''High Multiverse Level+ (Is infinitely superior to an infinite number of lesser versions of herself, including her Cyber Sleuth incarnation) Stamina: Tires after a tremendous effort (Jupiter Zone assault) | Vasty Superhuman for most incarnations. Range: Human melee range normally, several dozen meters with special attacks. High Multiversal+ for her true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) Intelligence: As the Demon Lord representing Lust, Lilithmon can be cold, calculating, and manipulative, as showcased when she created illusions with the Ice Mirror to trick Akari Hinomoto into stealing Lake Zone's Code Crown. She is also responsible for manipulating the presidential election of Sky Zone by sending a spy (Lucemon) in order to take the Zone's Code Crown. However, she is prone to explosive emotional outbursts when her plans begin to fail, and will violently lash out at those who dare to spite her. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to act on impulse, rampant Limerence (Beelzemon in the Anime/Bagramon in the Manga) Notable Feats: Can travel freely between Zones. Can control at will powerful Digimon such as Daipenmon, Machinedramon or Arkadimon. Versions: Base | Official Databook | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: The demonic Nazar Nail on her right arm corrodes everything she touches (Reapmon is fatally wounded by her attack) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Phantom Pain: Curses the opponent to death with a sigh of darkness. * Nazar Nail: Uses the claws on her right hand to corrode anything they touch. * Evil Sigh: Blows a dark breath upon the enemy. * Darkness Love: Fires off a lustful aura with heart shape to disrupt the enemy's mind. * Empress Emblaze: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Digimon Category:Heroes Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Berserkers Category:Seven Great Demon Lords Category:Monsters Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Toei Animation Category:Summoners Category:Abstract Beings Category:Information Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Blackhole Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Death Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Regenerators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionist Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Tier 2